Ancient Bēðoth Language
Ancient Bēðoth Language (ABL) is a language spoken in the Northern Jungles of the Southwest continent by the Bēðoth people. Etymology Bēðoth, is the name of the people who speak the language. Unlike most peoples, Bēðoth does not have any meaning, aside from the Bēðoth people themselves. Phonology Vowels The first table is a list of all the vowels that may appear in a word naturally, that aren't influenced by Ablauts or Umlauts. Note, that the "Back", "Central", and "Front" descriptions as approximate, and "Ø" means no sound, and that along with those, a u may appear. Ablaut In ABL, there is a system called ablauting, where one vowel may be morphed into another by insertion of a vowel into a zero-grade position. Because some vowels will change depending on tense and perfectness, a word's sound can radically change, and even show vowels that only occur through ablauting. The table below will show what vowels are formed from what combinations, with the first of the two vowels on the top, and the second on the side. The correct point on the graph shows what those two vowels in that order morph into. Consonants There are three types of consonants in the ABL. There are Metal, Stone, and Dirt consonants. Metal and Stone consonants are a set of consonants which have a counterpart to each other, and switch between those counterparts depending on where the letter is in a word (i.e. Fōll -> Fōlin). A Metal consonant may only exist between two vowels, while a Stone consonant may only exist at the beginning or end of a word, or in a consonant cluster. Here is a list with IPA The other consonants, Dirt consonants, may appear anywhere in a word and do not change. They include: N n M m H h R r ŋ ŋ Coda ©©V©© In ABL, you cannot have clusters of more than two letters, with digraphs counting as only one letter. Available Clusters Word Inital: pf, pll, tll, kth, kf, sp, st, sk, sll, sn, sm, fll Word Center: pt, pth, pf, tth, ts, tll, kth, ks, kf, kt, sp, st, sk, sn, sm, sll, fr, fll Word Final: pth, pt, tth, ts, kth, ks, kf, kt, sp, sk, sm (Note, that v and r are able to be word final, but they are pronounced as a separate syllable. Grammar Syntax Sentence The base structure is SOV, with modifiers coming after the word it modifies. To form a question, order is switched to an SVO order. Verb Phrase The verb phrase is really simple, with the Verb first, and Adjective second. Noun Phrase The noun phrase is simple as well. The noun is at the front, and adjectives and adverbs follow the rule that modifiers follow the word they modify. To describe location(Like a preposition), a postposition is put at the end of the phrase. Morphology Nouns In ABL, there are three types of nouns. Strong, Weak, and Weird. The nouns are all regular, but some of them are harder to decline than others, because they involve ablauts and umlauts. The First class is the Weak noun, which is simple, and takes on an ending for each case. Strong nouns, are very similar to weak nouns, but the u added to the endings creates a U-Mutation. A Weird noun is somewhat complicated to decline, because it adds a vowel to ablaut along with the endings for Weak nouns. Category:Languages